iJoin The Band
by musicfreak291
Summary: When Carly, Sam and Freddie join the School Band, can the power of music make them realise thier feelings for each other. Seddie
1. Prologue

**iJoin The Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: So this is my second fanfic. It won't be as long as iWont Desert You but will be a few chapters long.**** This is a short chap and please review to tell me if I should write this.**

* * *

Prologue

It was a normal day at school. Sam and Freddie bickering while Carly stood there, trying to drown out their arguing with her music on. The effort was futile since she could still hear them through her headphones.

"Well your ugly." Sam shouted

"Look in a mirror Sam." Freddie retaliated

"I'm surprised you know what a mirror is."

"Oh yeah?"

"Guys, enough! I'm sick and tired of you two constantly fighting. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you." Carly interrupted.

"Whoa Carls, what's got into you?" Sam asked. She hardly saw Carly lose her cool like that.

"Yeah, you seem very stressed lately." Freddie continued.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we are going to high school next year and I've been trying stressing over what school to go to." Carly cooled down and opened her locker.

"Carls, it's still a year away. Relax." Sam laughed at how Carly always had ways of stressing herself out.

"I know but I want to go to a good school." Carly said closing her locker and looked at her friends.

"You know, if you're worried. Joining a club always helps you get credit." Freddie said.

"A club? Why didn't I think of it." Carly said hitting herself on the head. "Sam why don't you join one too, I mean you could use the extra credit."

"Nah I don't think so." Sam said uninterested.

"I think you should." Freddie said.

"Why freddork?"

"I mean if you don't mind being held back. With your grades it isn't difficult." Freddie smirked.

"Oh yeah well…"

"No he's right. I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay here while we go to high school do you." Carly snapped at Sam.

"Uhhh. Fine but I'm joining whatever you're joining." Sam said to carly.

"Yeah sure." Carly said.

"Count me in." Freddie boomed in.

"You? Your grade are are good enough you don't need extra credit." Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I have my reasons."

"He just wants to be around you." Sam stated bluntly

"Untrue!" Freddie shouted

"True" Sam said

"So?" Freddie said looking defeated.

They walked out of school on their way home. "But what are we going to join. AV club is out of the question. I quit a while back." Freddie said. He had gotten bored with it and he kind of wanted to avoid Shane after the whole incident.

"Yeah what are we going to join" Sam asked taking a bite of bacon that was in her hand.

"Where did you get the bacon?" Carly asked

"I took it from some boy this morning." Sam replied.

"Okay anyway, what do you think we should do?" Carly asked

"I heard the Sci – fi club is taking in new members?" Freddie stated. The other two girls stared at him and gave him the you've-got-to-be-kidding look. "What? It was just a suggestion." Freddie defended himself.

"How about home economics?" Sam suggested.

"And have you eat all our projects? No way" Carly said Sam shrugged and went back to her bacon.

Carly thought hard. She had no idea what to join. Just then they were walking past the field where the school band was practicing. Carly looked over at the field then it hit her. She stepped in front of Sam and Freddie and stopped them in their tracks.

"I know what we can join," She said and pointed to the field. Sam and Freddie looked over to the field and saw the band.

"Band?" They said in unison and Carly nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Okay short chap but tell me what you think. ****I'm sorry if I was wrong with the whole school system in America. I'm not sure if you get credit for joining a club in America but we do here in S'pore so I thought you could. I am also unsure what age do students go to high school so bare with it and tell me if I'm wrong. We use a different system here. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Band

**iJoin The Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: hey so this is the next chap of iJoin the Band.**** Sorry it took so long to update. I was addicted to rock band. Enjoy.**

* * *

Band

The trio sat in Carly's apartment, still debating over the fact of joining band.

"Come on guys, band would be fun." Carly stated.

"But Carls, you know how much my rep would be affected if people knew I hung out with band geeks?" Sam said, shuddering at the thought of staying around so many people. "Hanging with Freddie is bad enough, now you want band geeks?"

"Band geeks? They are hardly geeks. If you remember, our band is one of the best in the whole state. Being in the band would probably give you a better rep." Carly said. Freddie was still appalled by the insult that Sam had just said.

"But…." Carly stared at her waiting for an answer but Sam couldn't find one. "Fine you win." Carly gave a triumphant look.

"But I find that joining the band would be lame." Freddie said.

"What? Are you actually agreeing with Sam?" Carly stated shocked that he supported Sam.

"What, me agree with Sam? No I just feel the same way as she does." Freddie said.

"Freddie, that is agreeing." Carly bluntly said.

"Dork!" Freddie glared at Sam and she returned it.

"Seriously, will you two ever stop fighting? Anyway, think of it this way. Sam, you don't like to do work. Well you could take an instrument which doesn't require much work and Freddie, you always said you wanted to learn to play the trombone." Carly said. She remember Freddie told her once that he always found the trombone quite fascinating.

Freddie and Sam looked at each other, seemingly considering Carly's proposition. "Fine, you win. We'll join the band." They said in unison.

"Great. I'm sure that band would be fun." Carly said hugging her friends. "Okay so tomorrow we join the band."

* * *

The school bell rung, signalling the end of school. As students slowly vacated the hallways of Ridgeway Middle school, Carly, Sam and Freddie stayed back at Carly's locker.

"So where is the band room anyway." Freddie said.

"It's this way." Carly pointed down the hallway and walked, Sam and Freddie trailing behind her. As they walked, they could here the sound of various instruments being played. The sound kept growing louder with each step. "Here it is." Carly said as they finally reached the band room. As Carly was about to turn the doorknob, Freddie interrupted her.

"Carly, are you absolutely sure about this?" He still had some doubts about joining the band. The

"Freddie, you do know that you don't have to join if you don't want right?" Carly said. She thought they figured this out the day before.

"No no it's fine." He said. Sam just stood there not saying anything.

"Okay then." Carly turned the door and they stepped in. They loud music suddenly stopped and they realised that every one in the band room was staring at them.

A tall member came up to them. He was handsome and had blond hair. "How can I help you?" He spoke.

Carly stood there, dumbstruck and said nothing. Freddie noticed her drolling over the guy and got a little jealous. He nudged her and she snapped out of her daze. "Oh, we were just um…what were we doing?" Carly asked Sam.

Freddie sighed and stepped forward. "I'm Freddie, this is Sam and the confused girl is Carly." Freddie started.

"Oh I know who you are. I love your webshow." He interrupted.

"Okay thanks. Anyway, we want to join the band." Freddie finished.

"You guys want to join the band? Okay I get it, your filming a special segment where you fool people. Sort of like punk'd right?" He said.

"What?" Freddie was also becoming confused.

"Wait you were serious?" He said. They nodded and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I never thought that the people who ran the hottest webshow in school would want to join the band. I'm Shawn, the drum major. I play the Trumpet."

"Hi" The three said in unison.

"So, you guys want to join the band. Do you have any instrument that you might be interested in."

"I like the trombone." Freddie said.

"Oh I see." He turned and shouted for one of the members. He got up and walked over to Shawn. "Freddie, this is Tim, the most experienced trombonist in the band. If you would follow him you could check out a trombone for you to try." Freddie nodded and followed Tim.

"So who's next." He turned to Sam. "So are you interested in any particular instrument?"

"Um, What do you have where you don't have to do much?" Sam asked.

"Well, um…our percussion section needs a triangle player." He suggested.

"Perfect." Sam said.

"Okay then. You see the guy at the drums? He would tell you what you need to know." Sam nodded and proceeded to the back of the room."

"Okay lastly, Carly. Do I need to repeat the same question again? You probably knew what I was going to ask anyway." Carly laughed and blushed.

"Um…" Carly was thinking and remembered that Shawn said he was in the trumpet section. "I am interested in the trumpet."

"Really! That's great. And it's my section too."

"What? Really?" Carly faked to not remember that he had mentioned it earlier.

Freddie looked up and saw that Carly was almost glued to Shawn. He was digusted. He had nothing against Shawn but naturally disliked him for the reason that Carly like him. His thoughts were disrupted when there was a loud ding beside his ear.

"Ow! Sam, why did you do that?" Freddie said cupping his ear.

"Like my instrument?" Sam said holding up her triangle.

"Yeah great." Freddie said and looked back and Carly and Shawn. "What does he have that I don't?" He mumbled to himself.

"He's tall, handsome and everthing you're not." Sam said.

"Then why aren't you all over him?" Freddie said.

"Not my type. Anyway,Carly likes him and I don't want a repeat of the Shane incident." Sam said.

"Facinating." Freddie mocked.

"Whatever. Just blow into your little trombone." Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes and went back to his instrument.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, did you guys enjoy iKiss. I felt Sam should have closed her eyes but maybe it's just a little sample of something bigger to come. Anyway, hope you like the chap. I had a writer's blocked and didn't know what to write. I would gladly take in any suggestion for the story plot right now. Just pm me.**

**If you didn't know, i am in my school band and i love it, hence my account name. so that's why i decided on tis story.**


	3. Plans and More Plans

**iJoin The Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: hey so this is the next chap of iJoin the Band. Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy.**

* * *

Plans and more plans

"So, how did you guys like the first practice?" Shawn asked as they walked out of the school.

"It was all right." Freddie said. He liked most of it except for the fact that Carly was drooling over Shawn the whole time.

"Yeah it was great." Carly said really enthusiastically. Sam gestured her head in a sort off it was okay motion.

"Great so see you next practice." Shawn said. "By the way, can I speak with you Carly?"

"Um sure. You guys go ahead. Meet you at my house." Carly said to Freddie and Sam. Freddie eyed Carly as she followed Shawn.

"Come on Dork." Sam said pushing Freddie along.

"What do you think he wants with Carly?" Freddie said. He didn't trust Shawn completely.

"Don't worry. Shawn's a nice guy. If I guess correctly, he may have wanted to go on a date with Carly." Sam said.

"Impossible!" Freddie shouted. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You're in denial. Listen, I probably don't say this enough, but…" Sam hesitated

"But what?" Freddie asked.

"Hold on. I need mental preparation." Sam took in a deep breath. "I was going to say, you shouldn't harp over Carly. Chances are she would never like you like that. Keep your options open. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Freddie's mouth hung open. "Hey if you're done catching flies you might want to close your mouth." Sam said.

"Sorry. It's just that you have never said that before and I'm…well sort of shocked." Freddie said.

"Yeah….You better not tell anyone I said that!" Sam yelled and punched Freddie in the shoulder.

"Oww. Okay I won't, don't have to get physical." Freddie whined.

Before they knew it they were at Bushwell Plaza. They walked into the lobby to see, strangely no screaming Lewbert.

"Hmm where is Lewbert?" Sam asked, confused to the mysterious absence of the notorious doorman.

"Don't know. I did hear him saying something about his mother threatening to kill him again. Maybe he is hiding." Freddie joked.

Sam laughed and walked into the elevator, Freddie at her heels. The elevator ride up was pretty quiet. As they neared the eighth floor, they could hear very loud music playing.

"Who's music is that?" Freddie asked. Sam and Freddie looked at each other both thinking the same thing. "Spencer." Both of them said in unison.

The music grew louder as they approached the shay's apartment. the elevator stopped and the door opened. The music was blasting from the speakers but they didn't see where Spencer was.

"Spencer!" They two shouted.

"Oh you guys are back!" Spencer shouted coming out of the bathroom. He was wiping his hands with a towel and turned down the music. He looked towards the two and noticed a missing Carly. "Where's Carly."

"Oh she was talking to some guy and told us to come here first." Sam said.

"Some guy?" Spencer said seemingly concerned. "No one said she could date anyone."

They laughed as Sam went to the fridge to get something to eat while Freddie sat on the couch.

"So what were you doing in the bathroom?" Freddie asked.

"Oh you see, I wanted to wake a sculpture out of soap and went to the bathroom to get it, but I didn't realise the soap bar on the floor and I slipped on it." Spencer explained.

"Oh my god, were you hurt?" Sam asked.

"Nah, but as I slipped I grabbed hold of the sink and the weight caused the sink to break flooding the whole bathroom, thus explaining my wet look." Spencer said showing how he was soaking wet."

Sam smiled and sat on the couch. Spencer disappeared back into the bathroom whick left Sam and Freddie alone in the living room.

"So what's taking Carly so long?" Freddie asked. Sam shrugged her shoulders and offered Freddie the bowl of popcorn she found in the kitchen. He took a handful of it when an excited Carly came rushing into the door.

"Hey we were just wondering…" Freddie started but was cut off by Carly.

"Shawn asked me out." Carly screamed.

"What!?" Freddie shouted back. He was shocked that Sam was Right.

"Yeah. We're going on a date tomorrow at the cheesecake warehouse." Carly said still screaming.

"But you just met the guy today." Freddie said Sam strangely staying very silent. She was just Sad that it was always Carly who got dates but not her. She was sort off jealous.

"I know but he's just so cute." Carly said. Just then Spencer walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey carly, what is this I hear about you and some guy." Spencer said.

"Since when are you so protective?" Carly questioned.

"Since I'm your big brother." Spencer replied.

"But Spencer, his name is Shawn and he is the drum major of the band and he is" Carly was cut off by spencer.

"Wait did you say Shawn and he is the drum major of you're school's band?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah why?" The three asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Shawn's Socko's little brother. I've met him before. He's a good kid. I totally approve." Spencer said. Freddie's jaw dropped when he heard this.

"Yay." Carly said.

* * *

It was getting late and Sam and Carly were sitting on the couch. Spencer had went out and Freddie had left not to long ago.

"So how cool is it that Spencer actually knew Shawn. It's so ccol." Carly said. She had been talking about how she couldn't believe Shawn asked her out all night and Sam was getting irritated.

"Yeah cool." Sam said sarcastically but Carly didn't notice. Sam knew she wouldn't dare stay over that night as Carly would not be able to sleep and talk about the date all night.

"It's getting late. I better get going." Sam said getting up.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Carly said as Sam walked out the door.

As she was about to turn the corner someone quickly pulled her arm into an apartment.

After she regained from the shock she realised it was Freddie who pulled her.

"Freddie? Why did you do that? And since when were you that strong?" Sam asked rubbing her arm.

"Listen I have a plan and I need your help" He said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Okay hope you liked that chap. Sorry for the horrible title but I couldn't think of anything. And also sorry for taking so long to update. I just got my results for GCE 'O' Level and I'm glad to say I did pretty well. I could go on telling you how the school system here works but I shan't bore you. anyway please review.**


	4. The Date

**iJoin The Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: hey so this is the next chap of iJoin the Band. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Date

"Wait you need my help?" Sam asked a little confused. Freddie nodded, a stupid grin still plastered on his face. "What's the plan anyway?" Sam continued before plopping herself on the couch.

"Well you know that Carly has her date tomorrow, and I kinda wanted to spy on them for the date." Freddie said. He kind of winced a little just in case Sam decided to hit him for thinking of spying on Carly.

"So why do you need me? Seems to me like you have your whole plan thought out." Sam questioned.

"Well you see I'm kind of lacking in the practical jokes sector." Freddie said.

"Oh I see. You want me to embarrass Shawn in front of Carly so she would not like him anymore." Sam smiled an evil smile thinking about how she liked the new bad boy Freddie. Her smile suddenly disappeared. "Wait, what's in it for me?"

"I'll do you homework for an entire month?" Freddie suggested.

"Nah, I get in trouble whether I complete it or not so I don't really bother. What else you got?"

"Um… I could give you my month's allowance?"

"Wow a whole eight bucks. Thanks but no thanks." Sam deadpanned.

"Hey my Mom happened to trust me more so she increased it." Freddie defended himself.

"To what, ten bucks?"

"Yes." Freddie said looking down.

"Any other wise ideas?" Freddie at this point couldn't think of any other ideas to please Sam. He sat there in thought. "Well I'm waiting."

"Um… I could um… I could…" Freddie still trying hard to think of something.

"I'm growing old here Benson."

"I could be your personal assistant." He shot out. he then realised how bad an idea that was.

"Hmm a personal assistant or more easily put a slave?" Sam asked, thinking of all the possibilities of torture she could give Freddie.

"No that not what I meant to say." Freddie panicked trying to take back his words.

"Too late Fredward, you said it. No take backs."

"Argh. Fine but lets set the ground rules."

"Shoot."

"Okay firstly, I will only do what you say when we're not in school." Freddie said.

"Acceptable."

"Secondly when Carly asks why I'm being your 'slave', you tell her I played a prank on you and instead of giving me a Texas wedgie I agreed to be your 'slave'."

"Fine. But for the record, you will never get a Texas wedgie from me. Those are a gibby exclusive."

"Uh…thanks?"

"Sure no problem. So when do we meet tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Carly mentioned the date was at five so maybe we can meet an hour earlier and plan what we want to do."

"Sure see you tomorrow Fredwierd." Sam said getting off the couch and walking out the door.

* * *

It was five and Carly had left to meet Shawn. Sam was at Freddie house where they spent the last hour planning their spy mission.

"Hey Carly just left. We should wait another five minutes before leaving so we won't run into her." Freddie said stepping away from the door where he had been looking out the peephole to see when Carly left.

"Okay, so you sure you want to do this? If Carly finds out you're so dead. You would pretty much be able to kiss your plan of Carly loving you down the drain." Sam asked.

"Yeah I know but if I don't try to win her now I probably never will." Freddie said.

"Fine suit yourself. Hey we should also get going." Sam said as she glanced at the wall clock in the Benson's living room." Freddie nodded and grabbed his jacket, proceeding out the door.

The walk to the cheesecake warehouse was quick but the sky was threatening. It looked like it was going to rain but it always rains in Seattle so they were not too concerned.

The arrived at the cheesecake warehouse and saw Carly and Shawn enter the restaurant.

"They just entered. Come on." Freddie signalled to move towards the restaurant. They stood at the entrance and saw where they were sitting.

"Hi, table for how many?" The waitress asked.

"Two please." Freddie said.

"Sure sir, right this way."

"Can we have that seat over there?" Freddie pointed to a table that was close by but was hidden by a pillar so Carly couldn't see them. The waitress nodded and led them to the table.

Sam and Freddie sat down while the waitress told them about their daily specials but they did not listen as they were too busy looking over at Carly's table. They did realise when the waitress stopped talking and they simply nodded, although totally unaware of what the waitress just said.

After they placed their orders, they continued on their spy mission. They could see that Carly was smiling and laughing a lot. She really likes this guy.

"Okay she seems to be having a good time but we all know Carly. Even if she finds the date horrible she will remain polite and laugh." Sam said.

"Yeah. I just wished I could hear what they were saying." Freddie said.

"I don't. Probably he's talking all about band."

"Hey so do you have anything to embarrass him."

"Hey I have everything planned out. Appetizer coming up." Sam said with a smirk on her face holding a five dollar bill. Freddie had no idea what she wanted to do but decided to not ask questions and just let her do her thing.

Sam suddenly raised her hands to call one of the waitresses.

"Yes , how can I help you." The waitress asked.

"Okay, I need you to go over to that table and tell the guy his mum called to tell him to wear clean underwear." She said as she pushed the five dollar bill into her hand. The waitress nodded and an evil smile appeared on her face indicating that she got the hint. "Oh and say as loud as possible without shouting." The waitress winked and gave a slight nod and walked towards the table.

Sam and Freddie waited.

"Sir your Mom called to ask you to make sure you wore clean underwear."

Practically the whole restaurant was filled with laughter. Sam and Freddie didn't bother to lower the volume of their laughter since the whole restaurant was already laughing.

They saw as Shawn's face turned a bright shade of red and so did Carly's.

The laughter soon died down and everything went back to normal. The cheesecakes Sam and Freddie had ordered had arrived and they were eating while watching Carly and Shawn. It was apparent that Shawn was still embarrassed as he was slumped in his chair and kept eyeing everyone around him to see if they were staring.

They finished their cheesecake and were waiting for the right time for the grand finale.

"Okay so what do you plan to do?" Freddie asked.

"You let me worry about that. All you need to know is that it will be big." Sam said. Just then, Sam saw a waiter holding a jug of water walking towards Carly's table. "Watch and learn." Sam put her jacket on and covered her head with the hood. She walked past the waiter and tripped him, causing the water in the jug to soak both Carly and Shawn in a water bath. The two sat there shocked by what just happened as the waiter apologized.

Sam was on her way out the door and Freddie knew it was a que for him to leave as well. He left the money on the table and left the restaurant. He exited the door and saw Sam standing around the corner.

They looked at each other and an uncontrollably laugh escaped each one of them.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hope you like the chapter. I liked writing it. Please tell me how I did and drop a review. Thx to all my readers as well.**


	5. All Wet

**iJoin The Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: hey so this is t****he next chap of iJoin the Band. Thoughts in italics. Enjoy.**

* * *

All Wet

Sam and Freddie were laughing uncontrollably on the sidewalk outside the cheesecake warehouse. Sam collapsed on the ground, clutching her stomach, with tears filling her eyes.

"Oh my god Sam, I didn't think you'd do that." Freddie exclaimed between laughs.

"Well, I told you it was going to be grand." Sam said.

They took a deep breath to stop themselves from laughing. People walking by were starting to stare at them. Freddie dropped himself next to Sam.

"I kind of feel bad though." Sam muttered.

"Why?"

"Well I didn't want to get Carly wet but the waiter flung the jug of water in her direction."

"Ah don't worry about it, seems like it's going to rain anyway. She may have gotten wet even without your help." Freddie said.

"I guess you're right. We better get going before we get wet as well." Sam said getting up." Sam said and reaching out her hand to help Freddie up.

"Yeah." Freddie replied grabbing her hand and pulling himself up.

They walked down the street heading for bushwell plaza. Suddenly rain started pouring down.

"What the? Okay that was uncalled for." Freddie exclaimed to the sky.

"Stop talking and start running." Sam shouted. They two took off running down the street. Bushwell plaza was still four blocks down the road.

"There!" Sam shouted pointing at the sheltered bus stop. Freddie nodded and they ran for cover. By the time they reached there, they were almost completely drenched.

"Great we're all wet." Sam said squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Well not completely wet." Freddie stated.

"Must you always be so positive?" Sam asked and Freddie gave a smile.

They sat down at the seat while waiting for the rain to subside a little. It was raining cats and dogs so it was better to stay in the shelter.

Freddie let out a chuckle as they stared onto the empty street in front of them.

"What?" Sam inquired.

"It's ironic you know. We make someone wet and we get wet ourselves." Freddie said. Sam laughed at him. Sam's hair was all over her face. Freddie looked at her and instinctively moved his hand to sweep away her hair. He soon realised how wrong that was.

"Sorry about that." Freddie exclaimed and jerked his head to face the street once again.

"Don't worry I won't break you're arm." Sam smirked. He looked over at Sam and saw her smiling at him. He looked into her blue eyes. They were like pools of mystery. They looked tough but gave off a comforting aura.

"Wow I've never noticed that your eyes are really…"Freddie stopped. He wanted to say beautiful but decided not to.

"What." Sam asked.

"Um nothing never mind." He tried to look away but he couldn't.

"Dork." Sam said she too not looking away.

There seemed to be a magnetic pull between them. Their faces grew closer together. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. Just then, their lips millimetres away from each other, a car passed by, causing a wave of water splashing over them.

They pulled away from each other. "_Oh my god did I almost kiss Sam?" _Freddie thought. There was silence between them. Little did he know that Sam was thinking the same thing.

They sat there soaking wet. Finally Sam broke the silence. "Um…should we get going since we're already soaked."

"Um yeah good idea." They got up and made their way to bushwell plaza. Not speaking the whole time.

They finally reached Bushwell plaza and entered to be greeted by a screaming Lewbert.

"Argh, I just mopped in here. Get out." Lewbert screamed.

"We're going. It's not like we can force ourselves not to drip." Sam shouted before proceeding up the stairs. They soon reached the eighth floor. They stood in the hallway, awkwardness surrounding them.

"Um well I um… better get dried off." Freddie said pointing towards his apartment.

"Um yeah don't want to catch a cold." Sam said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Right well um…see you."

"Yeah." Sam said before retreating into the Shay's apartment.

"Hey spencer." Sam announced as she entered the room,

"Hey." Spencer said looking to Sam. "Why are you soaking wet?"

"Got caught in the rain. Can I burrow a towel?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Sam proceeded to the bathroom to grab a towel. Soon Carly entered also dripping wet. Sam obviously knew why she was wet but played dumb.

"Caught in the rain?" Sam asked.

"Try the waiter spilling water on you." Carly exclaimed grabbing the towel from Sam and wiping herself dry.

"Wow so I guess the date was bad?" Sam asked.

"Actually quite the opposite." Carly said. Sam raised an eyebrow. "You see, the date was really awkward but after the whole incident, we sort of clicked you know. It broke the ice and Shawn is really nice."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised her attempt ay embarrassing them backfired.

"Yeah." Carly sighed and drifted off into her own world. Thinking about Shawn.

"Carly! Carls Snap out of it." Sam said snapping her fingers in front of Carly.

"Oh sorry." Carly said looking towards Sam. "Anyway what's with you being all wet?"

"_Oh Freddie and I were just at the Chessecake warehouse ruining your date." _Sam thought. "Got caught in the rain on the way back from the mall."

"Oh well, do you want a change of clothes? You know before you catch a cold." Carly asked halfway up the stairs.

"Sure." Sam said while heading up the stairs. On the way up she took out her cellphone and texted Freddie.

"_Hey dorkward, your plan backfired. Carly said the date was better after the embarrassing pranks." _Sam pressed Send on her phone as Carly gave her an outfit to change into.

She went into the bathroom to change and came out to see a text from Freddie. She opened it.

"_What? How? Okay never mind. We will talk later. See you." _Sam shoved the phone back in her pocket and went up to the iCarly studio where she plopped herself down on a beanbag and thought about the day's events.

Her thought then flew to the bus stop scene. "_Did we almost kiss…again? And did he say something about my eyes. Did he…" Sam thought._

"Nah can't be." Sam said out loud. Little did she know Carly had entered.

"Can't be what?" Carly asked sitting next to her and turning on the television.

"What? Oh um nothing." Sam spat out.

"Okay you're acting really weird." Carly said.

"Weird? Who's acting weird? Not me." Sam said in one breath.

"Okay whatever." Carly said before turning her attention to the screen.

Sam mentally gave a sigh of relief. "_Okay I have to talk to Dorkwa…Freddie about this. I think I like him."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay hope you guys liked the chap. Sam is a developing feeling for Freddie. Has anyone else noticed that there has been a sudden increase in the number of Creddie Fanfics since iKiss. I guess that they want to prove that Creddie is better. (No Chance) It feels like, (Big monster voice) Episode 4: The Creddie strikes back. Lol anyway hope you like that chap.**

**Okay I have a request for all my readers. I want you to tell me what you want next. **

**Do you want 1) The next chapter of iJoin The Band **

** 2) A new seddie oneshot.**

**I will only post the next chapter be it the update or the new story only when I have reached twenty reviews for this story. Maybe less if I'm in a good mood. So click on that review button. Please, think of the children. Review to continue.**


	6. A Change Of Heart

**iJoin The Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: hey so this is the next chap of iJoin the Band. Thoughts in italics. Okay so I decided to post it up earlier than expected. Read the a/n below for the reason. Enjoy.**

* * *

A Change of Heart

"_What? No no that can't be. I'm not thinking straight that's all." _Sam mentally exclaimed. Sam sat in the beanbag, deep in thought. Carly was sitting in front of her looking at the screen, unable to see Sam. Sam sighed causing Carly to turn and look at her.

"What's the problem?" Carly asked, looking towards her friend.

"What? Oh nothing. Just really stressed out. I been having a lot on my mind." Sam said rubbing her temples.

"Do you want to sleep? You can go to my room?" Carly said.

"Nah thanks anyway." Sam was tired but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Okay, but just know that my bed is open to you."

"Thanks Carls." Sam smiled and another problem surfaced. Guilt. She felt guilty for trying to sabotage Carly's date, even though they helped it out. She was her best friend and she never did anything to Sam.

"Hey." A voice said, pulling Sam from her thoughts.

"Hey Freddie. What have you been doing." Carly asked.

He gave Sam a quick look and Sam jerked her head slightly as in trying to say tell her something. "Oh um just getting ready for iCarly."

"Okay, tonight's show still on right?" Carly asked.

"Yep." Sam replied.

"We have an hour and a half till the show starts." Freddie said looking at his watch.

"Great, Sam, are you sure you don't want to get some sleep before the show." Carly asked once again.

"For the millionth time yes."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower first. You guys please don't kill each other in here." Carly exclaimed walking out of the room.

Freddie sat down in one of the beanbags and looked to Sam. After making sure that Carly was out of earshot, she got up and locked the iCarly studio door. She didn't want anyone to walk in and listen to what they were saying.

"Okay Freddie, we need to talk." Sam said before sitting beside him.

"I know." He said.

"Well I've been thinking and I don't…" Sam was cut off by Freddie.

"I don't think I want to ruin Carly's dates anymore." Freddie said.

"That's what I was going to say. I felt really guilty about doing it." Sam said.

"Yeah me too. I've been thinking and figured since Carly is my friend I should help her not bring her down."

"But of course our plan did help her." Sam said laughing. Freddie laughed too. He looked at Sam and quickly jerked his head away.

"Anyway I feel that we shouldn't sabotage her dates anymore."

"What about your silly little crush on her. Can you bear to let her go just like that?" Sam asked raising her eyebrow.

"To be honest, I think I don't love Carly anymore." Sam raised an eyebrow and gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm serious. I used to feel something whenever I'm around her but I don't anymore." Freddie said, leaving out that the person who replaced Carly in his heart was Sam.

"Hmm interesting. So you don't love her anymore?" Sam asked. _"Wait why do I care. C'mon Sam get a grip on yourself. You don't like Freddie." Sam thought._

"Yep." Freddie said and smiled. The smile that made Sam melt.

"_Oh who am I kidding, I love Freddie Benson." _Sam thought. Sam looked down as she felt she was starting to blush. Freddie also looked down. There was an awkward silence between the two. Finally Freddie broke the silence.

"Um about today…" Freddie paused.

"What about the date?" Sam asked.

"Um… I meant the part after that." Freddie said seemingly very nervous.

"Oh…yeah what about it." Sam knew he was talking about the scene at the bus stop.

"Um…I uh…just wanted to say I'm sorry for…you know." Freddie looked at her.

"Know what?" Sam clearly knew he was talking about the almost kiss but it was too much fun causing him misery. "_Just because I love him doesn't mean I don't like to mess with him." _Sam thought.

"You know…the thing…where…you know." Freddie stammered.

"Okay you're not making sense, spit it out." Sam said trying to control her laughter but let out a small chuckle.

"Oh I get it you're making it hard for me." Freddie said when he saw her face. She broke out laughing.

"Oh my god that was hilarious."

"Haha very funny. But seriously I'm sorry." Freddie said. "I didn't mean to put you in the spot."

"Nah it's alright. By the way you have to keep you half of the deal." Sam said.

"Yeah yeah. You personal slave."

"I'm feeling generous so I will only ask you to do ten things for me." Sam said.

"Gee thanks." Freddie said sarcastically.

"First, go get me a soda and ham." Sam ordered.

"Yes your majesty." Freddie said and went to get the stuff from the fridge downstairs.

Sam finally felt a lot of her problems were lifted in that small talk. She soon realised that she was falling asleep on the beanbag but did not fight it. She was extremely tired.

"_How do I tell her?" _Freddie thought while walking down the stairs. He went over to the Fridge and grab the ham and soda and went back up. he bumped into Carly on the way up. She was done with her shower and proceeded back up to the studio. They walked into the studio to see Sam sleeping in the beanbag.

"I knew she was tired." Carly whispered to Freddie.

"Can she sleep in your room?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Yeah but how are we going to get her there." Carly asked.

"Let me handle it." Freddie handed the stuff to carly and bent down to pick Sam up in his arms. Carly was surprised how strong Freddie has become. She watched as Freddie carried Sam to her bedroom and set her on the bed.

"Wow you've become stronger." Carly said as they left the room.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

* * *

"So were almost to the end of this fine webcast of iCarly." Sam said.

"But before we go, here's a video of our school band playing the iCarly theme song." Carly said. (A/N: I guess they know their theme song since it was played during the iWeb awards when they won in iGo To Japan.)

Freddie pressed a few buttons on his laptop and the video played. They watched as the band played. Soon the video was over.

"Okay so that was our school band." Carly said.

"And if you didn't know, Carly, Freddie and I are in our school band." Sam said.

"I play the trumpet." Carly said.

"I play the triangle" Sam said before the camera turned to show a Close up of Freddie.

"And I play the trombone." He turned the camera back to the girls as they continued.

"So we have a request for you." Carly said.

"We want videos of you playing your instrument and if it's really good we will show it here on iCarly." Sam said.

"But for now, we have to say goodbye." Carly said and Sam pressed the boo button.

"Check back here next week for a new episode of iCarly." Sam said.

"Bye!!" They shouted.

"And we're clear." Freddie said putting his Camera on the tech cart.

"Freddie where's my soda and ham?" Sam asked.

"I put it back in the fridge when you went to sleep." Freddie said.

"Well go get it for me." Sam said.

"Fine." He said proceeding out of the studio.

"Okay why is he doing what you say." Carly asked curious.

"Oh um long story." Sam had to think. She forgot what Freddie asked her to say when Carly asked. _"What did he ask me to say? Oh right"_ Sam remembered. "He pulled a prank on me, he agreed to be my slave if I didn't give him a Texas Wedgie."

"Oh." Carly said "Want to go down and watch tv?" Carly asked.

"Sure" Sam replied and walked down the stairs.

When they reached downstairs they saw Freddie rummaging through the fridge.

"Where my food Freddie." Sam asked.

"Coming your highness." He screamed. He handed her the food and proceeded to the computer as Sam and Carly watched Seattle beat.

"Cool." Freddie exclaimed.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"Oh there is this comment on iCarly dot com. He asked us to perform a song on our instruments. You guys up to it?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"I don't care since I'm sure no one wants to here me strike a metal triangle with a stick." Sam joked. The other two laughed.

"So it's settled. On the next iCarly, we perform a song." Freddie said.

"Yep." Sam said. "Hold on." Sam said reaching for her phone and answering it. "Okay." Sam hung up.

"Who was that?" Carly asked.

"My mum, she needs me home to do something. I couldn't hear, she was screaming at the cat at the same time." Sam said, grabbing her jacket and walking out.

Carly turned around to face Freddie. He looked stressed.

"Freddie are you okay?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that's it. I didn't wait for twenty reviews because I knew they wouldn't come. I'm so sad they no one bothers to review so I have decided to end the story there and stop writing altogether. Since people don't care to review.**

**NO…I'M JOKING. I just wrote it earlier cuz I wanted to. But seriously I would love more reviews. And no, I'm going to continue writing. Once again same question, one shot or next chap. Vote on the pole on my profile.**

**Anyway, I'm wishing all my Chinese friends and readers out there, wishing them a happy Chinese New Year. Gong Xi Fa Cai.**

**Thx again for all reviewers and please continue to review.**


	7. Tutoring

**iJoin The Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: hey so this is the next chap of iJoin the Band. Thoughts in italics. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tutoring

"Sure Freddie, what's bothering you?" Carly asked as she took a seat on the couch. She gestured for Freddie to have a seat beside her.

"Well you see, there is this problem I have." Freddie hesitated as he sat down on the couch.

"Girl problem?" Carly asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Freddie asked looking embarrassed. Carly nodded and allowed him to continue. "Anyway, there is this girl I like but I don't know if she likes my back."

"Well I take it that this girl isn't me or else you wouldn't be talking to me now would you." Carly stated.

"Um yeah, sorry to say this but I got over it. I think it was only a crush." Freddie blushed and looked at his feet.

"Sorry? Please I've been waiting for this day ever since I met you." They laughed. "But you still like me as a friend right?" Carly asked.

"Of course. Your like my sister." Carly smiled with and expression that said 'good'. "So I like this one girl and…" He was cut off by Carly.

"Stop saying one girl, just say Sam." Carly exclaimed.

"What? Uh…I didn't say it was Sam." Carly cocked and eyebrow. "Okay fine it's Sam okay."

"Good boy." Carly patted Freddie on the head.

"So I don't know if she likes me back."

"I can't tell you whether she likes you back but from what I've been seeing lately, she does seem less vicious around you so maybe that could be it."

"Okay maybe she has been nicer to me but I need to know." Freddie said, frustrated.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"What are you crazy!? If she didn't like me back it could wreck our friendship and I don't think I can live without Sam. Plus there is the possibility that she will kill me." Freddie was now pacing the floor.

"I don't think Sam would kill you. I mean she didn't when you two had your first kiss." Carly said not realizing she had just revealed something she had been keeping a secret.

"What?" Freddie jerked his head so quickly to face carly that his neck cracked. "How did you know about that?" Freddie asked. He seemed confused and angry at the same time.

"Okay I guess the cat's out of the bag. I haven't been completely honest with you guys." Carly said looking warily at Freddie.

"Well what else do you know?" Freddie asked sitting back down on the couch.

"Well besides the kiss, I know that you two were spying on me on my date this afternoon." Carly face grew angry and Freddie face paled. The tables have been turned.

"Well uh…I…we…" Freddie stuttered.

"And pouring water on us?" Carly said.

"Wait how did you know we were spying on you?"

"Please I'm not blind. I could see you and Sam walk into the restaurant."

"Well anyway that was that. We are not doing it anymore."

"Good. So back to the Sam problem. Well we are having practice tomorrow in the iCarly studio, maybe you can come and sweep her of her feet. Besides we need the practice since we are going to perform on iCarly." Carly said.

"Okay I'll think of something., thanks Carly." He hugged her but didn't let go.

"Umm Freddie I thought you got over your crush on me?" Freddie hurriedly let go.

"Sorry Force of habit."

* * *

"Carly, why are you playing this sort of music?" Sam whined

"C'mon Sam it's an awesome song." Carly replied. The music of The persis overture playing from the stereo

"Whatever. When's Freddork going to be here?" Sam asked

"Why do you want to know." Carly asked figuring she may find out if Sam felt the same way about Freddie.

"I just want him to do stuff for me." Sam complained.

"Sorry I'm late." Freddie said walking into the icarly studio. The beanbags in the room were replaced by chairs since they were playing instruments.

"About time Fredward. I thought you weren't going to show. Now go get me a bowl of popcorn, some peppy cola and a ham sandwich." Sam ordered.

"Go get it yourself, I'm not your slave." Sam looked and him and raised an eyebrow. "Right I forget." Freddie said before running down and fetching the stuff.

He was soon up again and found his trombone set up on the floor. He looked at Carly figuring it was her that set it up for him.

"Don't look at me." Carly said pointing to Sam.

Sam looked up. "What? It's no big deal." Freddie handed her the food and went to pick up his instrument. He heard the music playing in the background.

"Hey I love this song." Freddie exclaimed.

"Yeah me too, I fell in love with it the first time the band played it." Carly said.

"Oh brother, I week in band and you two have become band geeks." Sam exclaimed stuffing the turkey sandwich in her mouth. The two rolled their eyes and Carly went to turn off the music so they could practice.

"Okay so lets do some basic warm ups before we start." Carly said picking up her trumpet.

"Let's start with B flat concert." Freddie continued and put the trombone to his mouth. They took in a deep breath but was interrupted when there was a scream from Spencer down stairs.

"Carly! Carly come down here." Spencer shouted.

"Be right back. You can start first." She was soon out of the room.

Freddie sat there practicing the scale. His playing however was less than good. His was off pitch and had difficulty keeping it at the right pitch. Especially when it got to the higher notes. Sam sat there, enduring the torture Freddie was giving her.

"_Oh brother, his playing sucks." _Sam thought. She decided to keep quiet but after a few seconds she couldn't take it anymore.

"Man who knew you were so bad at it." She yelled.

"I don't see you do any better"

"Try smiling more when you're playing."

"Smiling? Are you kidding me?"

"Just trust me." He rolled his eyes and blew into his trombone, taking Sam's advice of smiling. (a/n: I don't mean smiling as in smiling but to push the corners of your mouth in so it looks like smiling. That what my band always called it) To his surprise his pitching improved.

"Wow, how did you know?" Freddie asked.

"Hello, what's in that head of yours? I took lessons for two years remember."

"Oh right." He said and went back to practice. Sam was observing him. He looked awkward and she soon realized the problem.

"Freddie, try holding the instrument like that." She said putting her hands over his and adjusting them into their proper place. Freddie was shocked as Sam was around him. Her hands on his. Their bodies were very close that it made him get Goosebumps.

She soon let go and he realized that he was in a much more comfortable position. "Thanks Sam." She shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her seat and resumed her eating.

Carly walked in. "So warmed up yet?" Freddie nodded.

"I was thinking of playing persis." Carly said

"What? That's way too difficult."

"Fine, we'll start with digital prisms." Freddie nodded and took out his score.

"Hey after you're done, Sammy here needs a foot message." Sam said to Freddie. He rolled his eyes and went back to playing.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the next chap. Sorry about the poll thing. For some reason it would not work. Anyway, hope you like the chap. The songs they were playing and listening to are some of my favs. For those interested I have put a link to the songs on my profile. Check it out if you want, they are really nice. So please review.**


	8. A New Ally

**iJoin The Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: hey so this is the next chap of iJoin the Band. Thoughts in italics. Enjoy.**

* * *

A New Ally

It was lunch at Ridgeway middle school and as usual, Sam was at her locker stuffing ham into her mouth. Just then Carly came by with Freddie at her heels.

"Hey Sam." They said.

"Hey." Sam said, her mouth full of ham.

"Um one, never talk with your mouth full and two, why are you eating that for lunch." Freddie asked, only to receive a glare from Sam.

"When did you become my mother? Anyway, if you really need to know, I found it in my locker but I don't remember when I put it in there. So it's better to eat it than let it go to waste." Sam replied.

Carly was standing there listening to the two of them bicker. "_I wonder if Sam knows that Freddie likes her. Maybe I should tell her. I mean I would be doing them a huge favour."_ Carly thought.

"Carls!" Sam shouted, making Carly snap out of her daze.

"What oh um yeah?" Carly exclaimed.

"Nothing, just you seem very out of it today."

"Nah I just got a lot on my mind." She sent a glance at Freddie and Freddie knew what she was thinking about. His eyes widen with fear of what she might do. Carly smirked.

"Sam, Freddie likes you!" Carly said in one short breath. Freddie hand came crashing over her mouth making sure she didn't say any more. Sam however could not hear what Carly said clearly.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Um she said um Freddie likes um…GLUE. Yeah glue." Freddie stutters.

"Glue?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah I love it I just can't get enough of it. Glue glue glue, I just love saying it." All the while his hand still cupped on Carly's mouth, he slowly walked backwards until he saw around the corner of the hallway. "Yeah glue, can you excuse us for just a minute? Thanks." He answered himself before pulling Carly around the corner.

"_I could have sworn I heard her say Freddie like you. Nah must be imagining things." _Sam thought.

"What do you think you're doing?" Freddie whisper screamed.

"I'm trying to help you get Sam." Carly defended.

"Gee wow thanks, only one problem, I don't know if she likes me. If you just told her it could end our friendship right then and there."

"But I…"

"Carly, you have to promise me you won't say anything to Sam." Freddie said.

"But I…"

"Carly!"

"Fine."

"Good" He said before turning around the corner back to Sam. "So Sam, you want anything else to eat?" He asked.

"You are offering to buy food for me? What happened, did Carly knock you on the head with a pan back there?" Sam asked.

"Can't a guy get a girl something to eat besides nearly expired ham?"

"Fine but only cuz it's free food." Sam said and walked towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"So did you ask Freddie why he tried to sabotage our date?" Shawn asked Carly. They were sitting in the band room. Carly turned around to see Sam torturing Freddie.

"Yeah, as you know he had a crush on me and got jealous." Carly said.

"Had? You mean it's over?"

"Yeah, he likes some other girl now." Carly said while gesturing her head towards Freddie. Shawn saw Sam torturing Freddie but he was still smiling. The gears in his brain trying to piece together the equation. His eyes widened.

"Sam?" Shawn asked shocked.

"You didn't hear it from me." Carly said in a mysterious voice.

"Oh I see. Got it." Shawn said before facing back front again.

Half an hour flew by and band practice was over. Carly, Sam and Freddie exited the room.

"So you staying at my place tonight?" Carly asked Sam. Sam nodded.

"Hey I got to put something in my locker, meet you guys there." Freddie said as he turned to his locker.

"Sure see you later." They called out before leaving the school.

Freddie opened his locker and stuffed a few books inside. After which he closed it and looked up to see Shawn walking down the hallway on his way out. Freddie felt like he had wronged Shawn and wanted to apologise.

"Hey Shawn wait up." Freddie shouted as he ran towards Shawn.

"Oh hey Freddie. Going home?" Shawn asked.

"Going to Carly's. You wanna come?"

"Sure why not. I've got nothing to do anyway." They walked out the school and headed towards Carly's.

"Hey Shawn, I'm sure you already know that I wanted to Sabotage your date with Carly that day and I'd like to apologise." Freddie said.

"Dude its okay. I know you had a crush on Carly." Shawn said. He tried to mask the fact that he already knew everything from Carly.

"Yeah but not anymore. I think I like someone else so you don't have to worry about anymore plans to ruin your dates." Freddie said.

"Thanks, I'm sure Sam likes you back." Shawn said.

"What? How did you know." Freddie asked. Before he heard the reply he knew it was Carly.

"Carly." Both of them said in unison.

"She is such a wonderful friend." Freddie said with sarcasm. Shawn laughed as they marched towards Bushwell Plaza.

"Hey I have one question." Freddie asked.

"Shoot."

"You have two brothers right?"

"Yeah."

"So Socko sells socks and Tyler sells ties."

"Yeah."

"So what's up with the names? I mean Socko's friends are Otto who sells Automobiles and Rob who well, robs. But why are you named Shawn?"

"You know I liked to answer that but I have no clue. I mean I didn't even realised all the names are so coincidental until you said it."

"You didn't realised?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Freddie cocked an eyebrow as they walked up to Carly's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. Sorry about the very little Seddie stuff but I promise you the next chap would be better. I had to add the part about the names cuz I just love that gags. So Funny.**

**Anyway, if you like my story please tell others, I get very little review and more would result in faster updates. Also if you like the way I write, put me on author alert, I'm going to be uploading many new stories soon. Okay so please review.**


	9. Performance Day

**iJoin The Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: hey so this is the next chap of iJoin the Band. Sorry, I wanted to update this two days ago but I got caught up in reading the latest installment of the power of five series by Anthony Horowitz. I feel stupid to be reading a young teenage book at my age but I didn't want to leave the story hanging. My personal record, 1 book in 1.5 days. Okay that's not very good but it's good for me. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Performance Day

The week had passed relatively fast. School was boring as usual and band practices started to become more fun. The trio headed back to Carly's apartment everyday after school to prepare for their big performance. Sam had used up all but one request for Freddie to do for her. Her methods of torture ranged from fetching food to foot massages to doing her laundry. Today was like any other day except that tonight would be the performance.

"So are you ready?" Sam asked Carly. They were on the couch waiting for Freddie, whose mom had decided to take him vest shopping.

"For what?" Carly asked not taking her eyes off the television screen.

"Uh hello, the performance? What else?" Sam said. She sometimes wondered how Carly got the grades when she sometimes seemed so clueless.

"Oh yeah I'm ready. Why do you ask." Carly questioned.

"No reason." Sam said. There was a moment of awkward silence "Carly can I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah sure." Carly said turning off the television. "What bothering you?"

"It's just that I've been really confused lately and I don't know what to do. I just feel like banging my head on the wall." Sam said putting her head in her hands.

"Okay calm down, tell me what's making you so confused."

"I can't say, it's too embarrassing." Sam said head still in her hands.

"What? You tell me you have a problem and then say you don't want to tell me?" Carly grabbed Sam by the shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Come on Sam you know you can tell me. I want to help you."

"You promise you won't laugh?" Sam asked.

"Sam." Carly said with a stern face.

"Okay fine. I think I like Freddie." Sam said. Her voice however was so low that Carly couldn't hear her.

"Huh?" Carly leaned in closer trying to hear better.

"I think I like Freddie." Sam said slightly louder but still inaudible by Carly.

"Huh?" Sam was getting irritated by now.

"I LIKE FREDDIE!" Sam shouted that her voice echoed through the whole house.

Carly sat there rubbing her ears. "Okay I heard you that time. Now I can't hear at all."

"Oh…Sorry." Sam apologised. Carly was about to speak when the door burst open revealing a very ecstatic Mrs Benson.

"Someone likes my Freddie Bear? Where is she?" She said starting to look around the house.

Carly stared at Sam. "What no one said anything about Freddie" Sam said nervously. She glared at Carly.

"Oh um, yeah no one said anything about Freddie." Carly lied.

"I could have sworn I heard someone scream 'I like Freddie'."

"Well you must be tired and probably hearing things." Carly said while directing Mrs. Benson out of the house.

"But maybe I…" Mrs Benson said before being cut off by Carly.

"Bye." She said before closing the door. "You have to keep your voice down."

"Right sorry." Sam said.

"Where were we? Oh right, so you like Freddie." Carly said, only realising what she said and suddenly became very happy. "That's great!" She shouted.

"Great? Why is that great?" Sam asked.

"Well it's great because Freddie…"

_Flashback_

"_Carly, you have to promise me you won't say anything to Sam." Freddie said._

"_But I…"_

"_Carly!"_

"_Fine."_

_End Flashback_

"Freddie what?" Sam asked

"Um Freddie uh Freddie is a great guy." Carly said. She couldn't break the promise she made with Freddie.

"Okay maybe he's smart and all but, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Maybe there will be an opportunity to tell him how you feel without wrecking the friendship."

"I guess."

"I can tell him if you want." Carly wanted to do that so that at least Freddie knew how Sam felt and didn't have to worry about the whole rejection thing.

"No! Carly promise me you won't say anything to Freddie."

"Argh. What's with the promises?" Carly asked at glanced at a confused looking Sam. "Fine I won't tell him."

"Thanks." Just then there was a knock on the door and Freddie walked in.

"Hey, you guys ready for the webshow?" He asked. He was carrying his usual tech equipment plus an extra case which was probably his trombone.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

* * *

"And that was once again Angela McCartney from New York playing her flute." Carly announced into the Camera.

"Yeah Angela." Sam shouted.

"Okay so we got a few request saying that we should perform on iCarly since we are in the band." Carly started.

"And because we are so awesome." Sam said

"We decided to grant you you're request." Sam pressed the cheering button. "Me and Freddie along with our friend Shawn here," Freddie turned the camera towards shawn and back to Carly. "Will be performing some songs for you guys."

"First of will be Carly and Shawn." Sam said as she pressed the applause button. Shawn walked in front of the camera and handed Carly her trumpet while he was holding a French horn.

"Okay for all the viewers who do not know, Shawn here actually plays the trumpet but for this duet with me he will be playing the French horn. Enjoy." Carly said before putting her lips to the trumpet.

They started playing the tune of 'A Whole New World'. The sounds of the two instruments blending together in perfect harmony. Sam couldn't help but stand there and let the music take her away.

Before she knew it the song had ended and sam pressed the applause button. "Okay now it's Fredward's turn." Freddie switched to the tripod cam and stepped in front of the camera.

"Okay so I want to dedicate this song to a very special girl in my life." Freddie said before getting ready to play.

"Who is he talking about his mom?" Sam asked Carly who was standing beside her with Shawn by her side. Carly simply shrugged but she knew he was talking about Sam.

Slowly Freddie started playing. He was playing the Song 'Can't take my eyes off you'. As he played, Sam without knowing, started to sing along to the music. Little did she know that Carly and Shawn were slowly moving back away from her and into the corner.

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I want to hold you so much_

Sam stood there listening as the sounds of the trombone seem to fill her soul. She muttered the lyrics under her breath.

_I love you baby_

_And if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby_

_To warm the lonely nights_

The song was one of Sam favourite songs even though no one knew. The song ended as soon as it started and suddenly she found Freddie staring in her direction.

"Hey Carls, why is he looking at us?" She waited for an answer without taking her eyes off Freddie. But no reply came. "Carls?" She looked to her side to see that Carly was no longer there. She spun her head around and saw she and shawn in the corner by the elevator. She wondered what was happening and looked back at Freddie. Little did she know that he had walked closer to her and was now only inches away from her. She stood there, rooted to the ground. Her mind piecing the pieces together.

"_Was he referring to me? Am I the girl in his life?" _Sam thought.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I was referring to you." Freddie said.

Sam didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to believe him and kiss him but the other part thought this was a prank and she wanted to run away.

"By the way, the lyrics of that song reflects how I feel." He said. She stared at him trying to figure him out.

The two different parts in her where having a war. Which side would cave in first? Freddie stood there waiting for an answer. The camera still rolling.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I left you with a cliffy. This chapter is slightly longer than the rest to compensate for the short seddie finale after this. Yes you heard me, FINALE. I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end. But fret not, more stories are on the way. So what will Sam do, will she stay or will she run. Review and tell me what you think she will do. More reviews equal faster update so please review.**


	10. Epilogue

**iJoin The Band**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so this is the grand finale of iJoin the band. I hope it's up to your standards and please enjoy the story. Thoughts in italics.**

* * *

Epilogue

"_Oh my god. What do I do? Should I run or stay. Freddie has just said he liked me. Okay he didn't exactly say it but I take it as a dork's way of doing so. I thought I wanted him to say it? I guess I didn't think he had the guts but I guess I was wrong." _Sam thought.

She looked around the studio. Her head darting around so fast everything was a blur. She looked over at Carly, who was crossing her fingers in front of her. She turned to the Camera, knowing that they were still live. Then she looked towards Freddie. His face was painted with so many emotions. He looked scared, confused and hopeful at the same time. Sam wanted to melt when she looked into his brown eyes.

She started to panic. For once in her life she ran. She ran straight out of the studio. Freddie stood there, his expression changing from hopeful to plain disappointment.

"Freddie! What are you waiting for? Go after her." Carly shouted.

"What's the point, it's obvious she doesn't like me." He said as he looked down. Carly was fidgeting there. She wanted to tell him how Sam really felt about him but couldn't break her promise. She was wondering why she had just ran like that.

"Freddie! Sam likes you." Freddie looked up. Carly stood there but it wasn't her that said it. Shawn stood there looking very serious.

"I said Sam told us not to say anything!" Carly shouted before hitting him on the arm.

"Uh correction. She said YOU couldn't tell Freddie, not me." Shawn smirked and looked towards Freddie, but he was gone, out the door of the iCarly studio.

"Umm…nice loophole?" Carly said more of a question than a statement.

"Thanks." Shawn said and gave a triumphant grin.

Freddie ran down the stairs looking out for Sam. He arrived in the living room and saw Spencer in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey Freddie, why…"

"Can't talk, very important." Freddie said as she checked the bathroom but to no avail.

"I was just going to ask why Sam left?" Spencer said.

"What!? Sam left?" Freddie shouted. His sudden outburst frightened Spencer causing him to jump.

"Yeah she…"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She just left." Freddie groaned and ran out the door. He looked in the hallway but saw no Sam. He was just about to run down the stairs when he heard a sound coming from behind him. He turned around and walked towards the fire escape where the sound had come from.

He looked out the window and saw Sam sitting on the ledge. He instantly panicked, thinking what was his worst fear.

"Sam!" he shouted causing Sam to jump.

"Jezz Freddie are you trying to kill me?" She said before adjusting herself on the ledge.

"Oh sorry, I thought…" He trailed off. Sam chuckled before continuing to speak.

"C'mon Freddie. I can't believe you'd think I'd commit suicide. You know me better than that." She said before patting the space beside her, suggesting he sit there. Freddie eyes the ledge and gave her a I-don't-think-so look.

"Come on, it's safe." She said. He reluctantly took his place and looked out to the city. It was beautiful and it help calm his very jumpy mind. "See it isn't so bad."

He sat there taking in the sight. The silence between them was awkward. He looked to Sam and she did too. She broke their gaze and started talking.

"Do you still remember the last time we were here?"

"Of course." He replied, thinking about the kiss.

"Why did you come after me?" Sam asked looking at him.

"I said I liked you so I had to." Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"C'mon Freddie. I know you. If I ran off like that you would have stayed there all disappointed." She said.

"Okay fine, Carly told me you liked me."

"Hey I didn't. Shawn did." Carly voice come from the hallway. they both turned and saw her head peeking out the window.

"Yeah. You said she couldn't say it. You didn't say me." Shawn's head poped out next to Carly's.

"Guys, we're trying to have a private moment here." Freddie said.

"Right. Sorry. Carry on." Carly said before her head retreated behind the wall.

"Now that that's over, where were we?" Sam asked.

"Um I came looking for you. You asked why." Freddie said.

"Oh right." The silence once again took over.

"You haven't said if you like me or not yet." Freddie said, breaking the silence.

"Didn't they already tell you?"

"Yeah but I want to hear it from you." They looked at each other. But Sam said nothing.

"Hey, you still have to do something for me and I want you to do it now." Sam said.

"Sam c'mon don't change the subject. I'm serious…"

"I want you to kiss me."

"What? Now? Aren't you afraid the two nosy people behind the wall are watching?" Freddie had purposely said the last part of that sentence really loudly knowing that Carly was probably still there listening.

"No!" Sam then grabbed Freddie and placed her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The cold Seattle air now seemed gone as they kissed. In the background Freddie could hear music playing. At first he thought the kiss was so magical that he could start hearing things but then his mind remembered Carly.

They broke the kiss and looked towards the window. Carly was standing there with a grin plastered on her face while Shawn was playing the tune of 'Can you Feel the love tonight" on his trumpet.

"Yes. I can certainly feel the love tonight." Freddie said before pulling Sam in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. It was a blast to write. Also don't forget to check out the oneshot and new story I have posted. And for the last time on this story, please review.**


End file.
